Aura Blade
The Aura Blade is a high-tech melee weapon with Ancient origins, with a blade made of pure Magic that can slice through anything. When "dormant" (inactive), the weapon is often indistinguishable from basic melee weapons of many kinds including a Broadsword, Katana and Naginata, making them adaptable for every user. However, the user may activate the mythical blade which overlaps the basic blade to enhance their attacks. This glowing blade has a colour that varies on its user, usually following their Magic or eye colour. While Aura Blades are fairly simple to use, they are only given to those who prove they are fully capable of wielding one to its full potential. The blade is made of pure Magic and as such can reflect incoming energy-based projectiles and completely atomise bullets. Any physical matter that touches the blade (bar Laryxite is "cut" and flesh is cauterised. Each blade (with the exception of those issued to Royal Paladins which all share the same ability) has a unique property that works with the user to make the blade even more efficient. Aura Blades have expensive components and complicated inner workings. For this reason, they are a rare sight outside of the Midnight. Users '''Union Strike '''possesses one purple Aura Blade resembling an English Broadsword, which can be used as a conduit for his electricity. Every kill with this blade increases the 115's power, and can chain lightning between targets. It may also act as a lightning rod for Union's power. '''Eclipse '''utilises a red-bladed version, the build of which is notably heavier than that of other models and resembles an extended English Broadsword. Her weapon can absorb incoming attacks and increase her Magic power exponentially. '''Snowdrift '''owns a blue-bladed sword bearing a resemblance to an English Shortsword, which has a freezing effect as opposed to a default burning one. It can also freeze water on contact. '''Crimson Strafe '''has a radiant red blade built around an English Shortsword, which also has small amounts of fire protruding from it, and can create walls of fire or set targets aflame. '''General Snow '''has a cyan blade with the build of an English Shortsword that increases her Psionic power with each kill. She later gains an identical second blade that increases her power further with each kill. '''Cutie Pie '''has a green blade on a Cutlass model that leaves acidic burns that do continued damage on targets. '''The Dovahkiin '''has a silver-bladed weapon resembling a Nordic Sword that increases his Thu'um power with each kill. '''The Dovahkriid '''has a silver weapon built like a Nordic Sword that does extra damage to Dragons, and gains power from each Dragon slain. '''Twilight Sparkle '''has a purple blade looking like an English Shortsword that can cast Magic, though she resents using it. '''Royal Paladins '''are all issued a red blade that bears a resemblance to an English Broadsword and a line of readied blades can create a wall of energy to act as a moving barrier for allies. '''Celestia '''has a yellow-bladed English Shortsword which can create flashes of light, cast solar flares, and set Vampires afire. '''Luna '''has a black-cored deep-blue English Shortsword with a blade that can cause a solar eclipse. This allows allied Vampires to gain strength and extra ethereal abilities. '''Elijah Kane '''had an orange-bladed English Broadsword which could act as a conduit for his electricity. '''Shining Armor '''had a blue-bladed English Broadsword sword that fried electronics and left behind a trail of electromagnetic energy when swung, causing colossal damage to machines.